Asgardian lovers
by momo552
Summary: Princess Alena of Rivendell, the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond gets captured and taken to Asgard to be sold as a slave. She meets Loki of Asgard before the events of Thor the movie takes place in Asgard. While in Middle Earth, LOTR has not come to pass. Events will unfold and unlikely people will meet and join forces against an evil that has turned the worlds upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I could not believe it; these thieves captured me. Father had warned me many times to not to go outside without Palace guards and I took him lightly. Here I was with chains on my hands and feet, I bet these ruffians did not even know that I was Princess Alena. This would have never have happened if Father hadn't tried to stop me from having my own adventures. I wanted to see the world and my father thought I was too young and naive to venture out on my own. Had Father not sealed my magic and weakened my strength, then I would have beaten these barbarians to where Morgoth resides. I had tried to escape countless of times from Rivendell and Father decided to punish me in this manner, he knew he hurt my pride by making me weaker than an elfling. Why had he done this to me? He let sister Arwen be with Brother Aragorn, he let the twins out on trips and patrol. This was not fair, I should be able to choose who I want to spend my life with and how I want to spend it.

Thug 1: "Master, we caught a looker today, I bet we can sell this elf for a high price, just look at the way she is dressed".  
This man made Master grabbed my chin roughly and pulled me close to him, "Y'er not lying, that is for sure. You will get y'er reward after we sell her, we will get high price for this girl at Asgard".

Oh no! They are definitely slave traders! How did I end up in this mess! Oh right, I asked this myself, if only I had listened to my father then I would be at home right now and taking a hot bath.

Next Day

We had arrived at Asgard the next morning and the Master took us to the slums and wanted to sell me at the black market, since slavery was outlawed in all realms. Well, at least they did not harm me in anyway, I guess that good looks do pay off, I giggled at my own humor. The thug that caught me gave me an evil eye and shut me up right away. We were in the filthiest place I had ever seen in my entire life, well being a princess kept me away from the slums, and for a good reason. These people here were looking at me in such a revolting manner, as if they could see me naked. This just gave me the shivers. We arrived at an inn of some sort, probably where they did slavery dealings, I presume. The inn was full of drunkard even though it was still morning; well I guess they do not have anything better to do. I was sent to a seat with my guard as the Master met up with other buyers. As I was passing by the men whistled and kept saying inappropriate comments. Right after I sat down, I notice a man in a corner kept staring at me. He was wearing a black outfit with a green cloak, a hood covering his face. I felt a sudden chill, when I looked where his hidden eyes were supposed to be. It didn't feel right and I was in enough trouble as it was, better keep my head down. I turned my head abruptly and I swear I heard a smirk from the man, as an elf, you have great hearing. I just ignored it and looked down at my filthy looking hands, nails filled with filth.

A while later, the other thief brought me my lunch which consisted of stale bread, dried meat, and water in a very filthy looking goblet. My stomach churned at the odd-looking food, but I guess I should at least eat the bread. Bread is always the safest to eat, considering that meat goes bad and the water looked infected. As soon as I broke off a piece of bread, the door slew open and went through the wall. Well that was some entrance. There stood a man in black armor and red cape with a giant hammer. Behind him were four other companions, a beautiful maiden in armored suit flaring into a short shirt and knee high, boots made of armor as well. She held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Her hair going down her shoulder elegantly. Next walked in a man with almond shaped eyes and hair typed back in a shape of a flower. After him was the most gaudy looking man I have ever seen in my entire life, he had blond hair and a horrid looking goatee. Not only that there was also a giant man following him with orange colored hair and a massive beard! He looked like had a mop on his head! Even his beard was CURLY, the horror! I despised men with curly hair! The disgust was apparent on my face, since I had heard a laugh from the man sitting in the corner, but I dare not look in that direction. Not only did they have a grand entrance but also they were peculiar looking fellows.

The man with the hammer strode in as if he owned the place. His voice boomed throughout the place, "Ah I see that there a bunch of drunkards here. Well it will not be much of a fight then, shall we brother? Prepare your selves!" and looked at the man in the corner. All at once, a fight broke out and people went flying in the air, this was too much for me to handle. I tried to escape to the corner but my arm was caught be Master and he tried to pull me away from the fight, leading me outside. We were almost to the door, when the man in the green cloak appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Are we trying to run away with this fair maiden? I see that you have captured her, well fear not scum, when I am done with you, you will regret that you ever born". Master lunged at the man but he was too slow for him, the cloaked man knocked him unconscious with the blunt end of his staff. He looked at me and with a wave of his hand, my handcuffs disappeared. So he is also a magic user.

He looked at me "Don't worry fair maiden, he has been given his proper punishment. A scum like him is withering in his mind as we speak. Come let us be gone from this chaos these buffoons have created. They don't have proper etiquette at all, especially that stupid brother of mine". He suddenly grabbed me by my waist and spinning feeling overwhelmed me as the scene of the fight disappeared. We arrived in a grand room and I lost consciousness in the man arms.

Mysterious man "Well you did have a long journey, now rest my love" as he kissed me on the head.


	2. A New World

I awoke in a small bedroom. I was on the bed. I tried to sit up and look around, but I had a killer headache. I finally managed to sit up and look around. I was on the bed, in the middle of the room. There was a closet and a bathroom along with a balcony. Over all the room was about twenty feet by twenty-five. I stood up. I noticed what I was wearing when I walked into the bathroom. My Gown was covered in dirt, and mud. I looked for a towel, I was going to shower. I do not care where I am right now, a shower is a must. Elves are clean people and they do not tolerate filth.

There was a knock on the door. I was standing in the shower thinking. I hopped out and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door a crack. It was the man who had saved me from the slave traders. He barged right into the bathroom and stared at me from top to bottom. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. I had to let him in and he introduced him self as Thor. He explained I was to be his personal servant, I was to do anything he wanted. He told me there was clothes in the closet and to meet him in the banquet hall. I agreed as he left. I opened up the closet. There was a gown and some armor.  
I am a skilled swordsman and a master at hand to hand combat. I posses magical powers although I don't know how to use them well. I am considered young for an elf, being only five hundred years old. I can do simple magic such as creating an illusions for a few seconds. They don't stay up for more than five. I was terrible at my magic. I looked at the gown. It was a simple peasants gown but still elaborate and exquisite. They where all the same pattern but in different colors. After finally being able to put it on and lace it up I figured I didn't have to put on the armor, after all I was a mere servant. Not a warrior.  
I opened the door to find the mysterious man who had kissed my head. He was going to knock. He introduced himself as Loki. That name rang a bell. He explained he was Thor's brother and he was sent here by him to check on me, and to guide me to the banquet hall. I was grateful for the help. I looked around as he talked about Asgard and how I would like it here. It finally clicked. Loki, the god of mischief and lies. That meant I was not in Middle Earth anymore, I was in a different one. One that has no ties with my homeland, one in which I cannot return back to my family, to my people.  
As I looked around the palace. To the left was a long on going window that looked over the kingdom. Loki explained that all the bedrooms where all in the east wing, where we had just come from. To the right there was a wall that had several doors on it. Loki stopped at some mahogany double doors. He threw them open.  
He walked me to Thor and handed me off. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I quietly explained that I had trouble with the gown and that's why I was late. He made it very clear to stay clear of Loki and to be on time. I wondered why I had to stay away from him. "Didn't you send him to escort me here?" I asked honestly confused Loki smirked from across the table. "No," He looked at me, then at Loki "I sent a guard, you are to stay clear of my guest, Loki" He said. Guest? Didn't Thor say I was his personal servant? I was so confused, what is going on right now? I looked at Thor, wanting to ask him but every time he gave me a look that shut me up. No one has ever disrespected me that manner before, no one dared to. I was the princess of Rivendell and the granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. We ate our breakfast in silence without uttering a single word. I would have to ask Thor in private what he meant by my multiple statuses in his home. Thor got up and told me to follow. I got up too. Loki smirked at me as we left.  
Thor explained my duties I was to wash his outfit, and lay it out for him every morning. He lead me to his room and explained how I was to clean for him, make schedules for him, follow him, help him into his suit, and I was to train next to him. I explained my skills to him when he asked me for them. I am a skilled swordsman and a master at hand to hand combat. I left out the part about the magic. I wasn't going to woo him with my terrible magic. He explained to me that I would have some of my own time in the mornings and at nights. To do my own things, if I wanted to shower, train, go for a walk. I was able to do it. I like this Thor. He was nice and trustworthy, unlike the one that was present in front of his father and brother.

Thor: "My lady, I beg forgiveness for my actions earlier. My father knows that I saved from the black market and we do not know of your origins. He would not approve of a lady of no noble ranking to live here as a guest, that is why in order to keep to here, you would have to play the part of my personal servant. I hope you understand, I am only doing this to save you from being kicked out by my father. He is a stubborn man and will not listen to reason, other than his own."

I looked at him, I was awestruck that this prince was going this far to provide me with safety and keep me from harms way. I burst into tears, I was touched, I thought I was doomed now that I was in a different world. No one to rely on and forever to live here without my identity being known by people.

Thor started panincking upon seeing me cry. "My lady, have I or my actions upset you in any way? Please tell me what I can do to correct my behavior?"  
"No, my lord, you have not wronged me in anyway. I am just thankful that you saved me from a horrid future, if I were to be sold as a slave."  
Thor: "Thank me not my lady, it was my pleasure. I would do that again countless times, it is my duty as a Prince of Asgard to protect my people. Although, I still do not know your name or where you come from. Would my lady enlighten me?" He asked as he brought me to sit in the living room in his room(rooms are like suites but immensely big).

"My name is Alena Peredhil, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Rivendell. I come from a land called Middle Earth, different from your own lands. I am not sure how I got here, but I was abducted by those fiends that you saved me from."

Thor: "My lady, I beg for forgiveness, I did know you belonged to nobility. As for you homeland, I have never heard of Rivendell or Middle Earth. This has to some dark magic involved with this situation. We can meet with my mother and she will be able to help us find more on your situation and hopefully send you home. However, I cannot have my father find out about your status, he will certainly think of you as a spy or an assassin."  
"Surely your father would find out if you go to your mother."  
Thor: "No, Lady Alena, my mother will help me protect you and keep you from harms way. My mother is a gentle soul and one of great wisdom".  
"My lord-" "Thor, lady Alena. I would appreciate if you called me that in private" I looked at him with a smile. "Then you would have to call me Alena as well. Thor if you don't mind me asking, why did you tell your brother to steer clear of me? Is he a not a good person?"

"My brother Loki, is good man but he is a troubled person. All my life I have seen this loneliness in him, he keeps to himself and that concerns me as his big brother. I do not know what he thinking but I do know that he is a very mischievous person, hence the title God of lies and mischief. (as he laughs at his own pun). He would never harm a single hair on your body, but he needs to be reminded to watch his actions and tongue quite often. As you would find, he is sharp of the tongue and gifted in snide remarks. It is best to keep a distance from him, he might unknowingly offend you and I would not to put you in that situation my lady."

I listened to him speak of his brother in a loving manner. I knew he loved his brother dearly and would not do anything to put him in harms way. He was just protecting him in the way he thought was best. Thor reminded me of my own two brothers and brother Aragorn. "You are a good man Thor and a good brother. You remind me of my own brothers."

Thor: "Then from today forth, think of me as your Asgardian brother. So tell me more about your homeland and your people." We talked to several hours enjoying each others company. Time went so quickly, till it was time for lunch. Thor had asked his servants to bring lunch to his room. We continued talking until he mentioned that I must meet his companions, Lady Sif and Warriors Three.

Thor was kind and gentle he was doing everything he could to help me. He told me he trusted me, unlike his father. He sure was a looker too, in respect of his kind. I was able to meet his friends, the girl and the three warriors. Her name was Sif as for the warriors their names where; Hogun the Grim, he likes food, Fandral the Dashing, he likes the ladies, and Voltstagg the Lion of Asgard. I am not sure what he likes, or what the lion of Asgard is suppose to do, but I didn't care enough to ask.

Thor and I where going to train with them as we headed toward a training arena. I picked up a bow and a set of daggers that suited my taste. I over heard Sif and Thor talking. "You are going to let her train too? Thor what have you planned for her? She is but a servant, nothing more." Sif asked astonished, "Yes, she might be useful in a battle. Sif, my friend, there is more to her that meets the eye. Have you not noticed the way she carries herself, she is of from nobility" He replied confidentially. All of a sudden, they conversation stopped and I turned around to find them looking at a pillar. They knew something was wrong. When suddenly Loki came into the arena behind the pillar. Impossible! My ears did not pick up the sound of him approaching! That was absurd.

He walked over to Thor and asked to speak to him and Thor left with him give them their privacy. This time, my ears did not fail me as I overheard their conversation. "Brother, I know you know that she does not belong in our world. I can tell by looking at her, she is a different being, different from the elves in our realm. You cannot hope to keep her here, she needs to be sent back where she hails fro-"  
"Loki my brother, do not fret," As he puts his hand on Loki's shoulder "I have no plans of keeping her here as my servant. I am only keeping her as a personal servant as a pretense in front of father. You know as well as I, how he is. We were planning on going to mother about this later this evening. You are more than welcome to join us, brother"  
Strangely Loki, looked relieved and looked at my way, causing me to turn my head. His eyes narrowed and removed Thor's hand. "Brother, it seems that there is more to our lady friend." he says as he chuckles lightly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Thor: "Now, brother you will not cause any trouble for her. She is under my protection and she is a lady of high birth. We need to take care of her with extra respect."  
"Don't worry, I will not harm her in any way. We do not want to start a war with another world. I will arrive at mother's study this evening. Continue as you were." he poofed out of sight, leaving me flabbergasted.

A voice popped into my head, It was Loki's. 'You didn't tell him that you poss magic' He asked me. 'I did not want him to know' I replied.

Thor left to talk with Sif while he was back in my head 'When you are free come talk to me. I am usually in my room, or the library in the mornings and at night.' He said as his voice disappeared. I had a choice. I was told to stay away from Loki. I wasn't going to go to him until I was truly desperate.


	3. Missing Princess

Lord Elrond sat in his study awaiting his sons and two trusted advisers. His daughter Alena had been missing for two weeks now, and he had sent search parties throughout Rivendell, and word to surrounding kingdoms. He was distressed, his youngest daughter was now missing, had he not been so strict with her then this would not have happened. He was deeply worried and had not been able to eat since their last argument. He did not want harm to fall on his beloved as it had on his wife. He was terribly worried and lost in thought when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in", Elrond said absentmindedly.

Arwen walked into his study and grabbed his hands, "Ada, you should not keep yourself in the study. I am sure the search parties will come with good news. Alena is not a child; she can take care of herself". Arwen was the star of Rivendell, her father looked at her with a heartbroken face, "My daughter, I am worried for her safety. Had I not forced her into limiting her actions, then none of this would have happened. I took her powers from her; I have tossed her into the world powerless. Oh Valar, protect my dearest from any harm".  
"Ada, I feel that she is well, I know she is going to be okay. Ada, can your vision not see her?" giving her father's hands a squeeze. "Arwen, I cannot see her, she is not in Middle Earth anymore. A cloud surrounds her face, she has not passed on but I feel that she is in another realm. She is out of our reach".

At that moment, there can another knock and this time, in walked Gandalf the Grey and Lady Galadriel. "My lady, Mithrandir what brings you to my humble home? Have you any news of Alena?"  
"One question at a time my friend" Mithrandir said as he walked Galadriel over to a seat and sat himself. "Grandmother!" (couldn't find the elvish term) as Arwen ran to embrace Lady Galadriel.

Mithrandir took out his pipe and started to smoke and cleared his throat before he started to speak, "My dear friend Elrond, I have looked everywhere for Alena and she is nowhere to be found. Lady Galadriel mentioned, as I feared that she is not in Middle Earth anymore. I fear that she may have been taken to another realm. I have spoken to the Valar, and they have mentioned that she has been taken to the realm named Asgard, a realm where Gods reside. A world different from us, a world that is so different that our beloved may be in danger". Upon hearing these words, Elrond sank into his chair, Arwen rushed over to her father to comfort him.

"Alena is in grave danger if she is not brought back, Elrond" Lady of the Light said, "I fear that there may be powerful forces acting against us. I have looked into the mirror, nothing is certain but there are two men surrounding her. One of grand stature and with power of thunder, other a hare bringer of mischief and illusion. They seem to have fixed their eyes on her; I fear that she may be in danger from these two men. They hold great power in this realm of Asgard". Lady Galadriel had stated my worst fears, my daughter was indeed in grave danger, but the problem is how to save her.

As if Mithrandir read my thoughts, he said "Elrond, there is a way to bring her back". I looked up at Mithrandir with hopeful eyes. "My friend, when I visited the Valar, they showed me a way to bring back Alena from Asgard. The problem is we have to do is as fast as we can. They have warned me that her staying there might make her lose the light of the Eldar. We need to bring her back, but this spell will take a month to cast, if done correctly it will open a door to the other realm. Although, we do not know how we will be greeted. There will be a great risk in doing so, Elrond you cannot go to bring back your daughter. You will have to send another to go in your place; if a blood relative is to pass through the door then I cannot promise your return. Two of the same blood cannot pass the door at once. For now, I know Lady Galadriel and I would like to retire to our respective rooms, we had a long journey".

Elrond looked at both the lady and the wizard as if snapped back into reality, "Yes, of course. Arwen take them both to their respective rooms. In form me when the search parties arrive back. I think I will rest as well". Elrond retired to his chambers to rest until the parties came back, he needed some time to rest after hearing that his beloved daughter's life was in danger.

Author's note: Hey everyone, it's Momo! Thanks for reading and please comment below your opinions on the chapter. I would love to hear feedback, and I am open for ideas to use in the story. I know that this is not the best chapter I have written, but bare with me. Heart the story for more updates! Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Dire News

Legolas's POV  
It was a wonderful day, the wind was gently blowing through the leaves and the sun was shining, giving off a wonderful heat. The whole realm seemed at peace, yet the trees seemed as a little restless, as if they wanted to tell me something. I was walking towards the practice area when a soldier came rushing towards me, "My Lord, the king has requested your presence at once, a messenger has arrived from Rivendell. It seems that Princess Alena-" I ran as fast as I could upon hearing her name. What happened to her? Why was there a messenger, did something happen? My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. I kept running through the halls, passing the guards and people looked at me with worried gazes. I opened the doors in rush before the guards could react and announce my arrival, I could care less at the moment, Alena, my love could be in trouble. Father looked at me with a worried looked and walked towards me.

"Dear son Legolas, I have received some dire news. It seems that Princess Alena has been kidnapped-" My heart dropped, my soul felt it was being squeezed tightly be chains, I quickly found my voice "Ada, I must go. I do not know what happened but I need to know. Ada, I have to leave at once for Rivendell."

"I thought as much, Legolas. I have prepared everything for your travel. I have never seen my son act so hastily. Be safe and you will take guards with you. Come back with my precious future daughter-in-law, make them regret for taking her away. Your older brother Alverior and sister Aennen have been informed and I gave them permission. They have left with Lady Galadriel for Rivendell. I am sure they will be present once you arrive there."

"Thank you Ada" My mind was rushing with worried thoughts, I could not think straight. I needed to see Lord Elrond and get answers. I made my way to the stable to brag my trusted stead Arod, "We need to make haste, Alena is in trouble" as I stroked his mane gently. The guards were ready, I was ready, and I got on my horse when I saw my little sister come running towards me with a pack in her hands.

"Legolas! Wait I am coming too!" "No, Valadhiel it is too dangerous. I cannot place you in harm's way my dear sister. I do not want another loved one get hurt."

"Brother, which is why I am going too! I cannot just wait in my room for your arrival! She is my beloved friend and sister-in-law I cannot just sit here. I want to go I want to help. Brother Alverior and sister Aennen are going there so I want to go too. Please, brother let me come with you".

Even if I did stop her, she would follow behind us. "Fine. You have to promise me one thing my dear sister. If you get hurt even slightly you have to inform me right away." She laughed at my words; her beautiful laugh rang through the realm bringing everyone's attention towards us. "Yes my dear brother. I will inform you if I hurt myself, even if it is a small cut. I have already received permission from Ada."

She kept laughing as she got on her stead Areth. How she got Ada's permission was a mystery to me, I would have to ask him once I got back. We left for Rivendell; it was a long journey we arrived there in two weeks.

Author's note (Momo): Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it, although I would love to hear more feedback. I am making some changes to the story plot, you make have already noticed. I am planning on having more than one couple in this story, so I am plan on writing on how other couples met and what happens to them in different stories. I want to finish this first and then I will start stories about other couples. So please comment, like, and follow!


	5. Frigga and Alena

Alena tossed and turned, trying to hide herself from the sunlight coming through her window. She had forgotten to close the curtains all the way last night. Well, she could not be blamed; it was a tough day for her yesterday. She met with Queen Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki. Loki decided to show up to their meeting as well..

The Previous Night  
As dinner ended, Thor got up and excused himself and Alena as he hooked arms with her and escorted her out of the dining room. They had their meals with Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki, Thor helped Alena up. "Alena, as promised I am taking you to my mother for answers to our questions. She is awaiting us, I promised to meet her at 10 tonight." Alena nodded her head and smiled as they walked to Queen Frigga's study. Thor was ever careful with her and Alena loved that part of his personality. He seemed so big and mighty, yet he was the gentlest out of all the people she had met. Thor was about to knock on the door when "Come in Thor and Alena". Thor smiled radiated at the voice but I was surprised that she knew of our presence even before announcing it.

Frigga was standing by her desk, dressed in a silver dress with her golden long hair tied in (Frigga hairstyle lol I did not know what else to call it). She looked beautiful but old; her eyes had depth, love, and wisdom. She reminded me of my own grandmother Galadriel, although not coming close to comparison with her power and beauty. Frigga smiled as she saw me and strode forward and embracing me in a warm and loving hug. I was astonished, she did not know me but she greeted me as an old friend. Elves are cautious beings; we do not embrace people we do not know. To be able experience it was bizarre, but comforting. It felt like my own mother was hugging me.

"I have been waiting for you. Loki and Thor have told me all about you. You have been put through such hardships. Now tell me what can I do for you my dear?" "Well, Queen Fr-" "Just Frigga is okay, my child". I looked at Thor and it was then I noticed Loki leaning against the bookshelf with a smile on his face. He looked happy and at peace, was it due to his mother? A man who loves his mother cannot be as bad of a person that everyone makes him out to be. "Are you alright my child? You seem distracted?" Frigga followed her gaze and smiled. She led me to a chair and sat me down.

"Now tell me all about your journey. I want to hear it from you" I hesitated, I have not told the brothers everything and surprisingly Loki did not peer into my mind to investigate about me. He respected my privacy. I trusted them and I told them my story, who I was, where I was from, everything about me. Over the course of my story, I kept glancing at Loki multiple times. Every time I looked at him, his face grew grimmer and worried. He seemed worried about me...just like Thor.

Frigga's expression never changed, it held the love and seriousness for my safety. "Alena, I cannot imagine what you have gone through, my poor child." She hugged me again and this time kept me in a longer embrace. "Alena, I want you to know that we will do everything in our power to help you. Loki and I will work day and night to help you find your way home. Although, I have to say it will take some time. I have never heard of people coming her through another world entirely. Your world is not in our universe. Whatever has caused this must have terrible power. Thor will keep watch over you. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask anyone of us. Now go and rest. This has been a long day for all of us". We wished our goodbyes and Thor brought me back to my room. As I was getting ready to fall asleep, a voice popped in my head "Alena, mother is right. If you ever need anything then please let me know. I know Thor has said to stay away from me, but I promise I only want to help you. I feel as I must help you."

I was silent for a couple minutes and I could feel the uneasiness from Loki. "Thank you Loki. I really appreciate what all you have done for me and I will let you know if I need anything." I could feel the gentle smile from Loki "Thank you Alena, I was worried you would reject my offer. Now sleep." His voice faded and my eyes started to get heavier by the second.

Author's note: Hi guys! I know this was a really bad chapter. I just wasn't motivated to write. I feel terrible for having such a short chapter. So I was wondering if you guys could give me some feedback on the story. Do you like it or do you hate it?


	6. Loki's Nightmares

Loki's POV

Alena seemed lost in thought as she roamed around the palace grounds. She always went to the gardens right after breakfast. She would sit there and stare into space, as if her soul has left her. I do not know why I always end up following her wherever she goes. There is something about her that attracts me to her; it feels like she has the answers that I am looking for. I don't know how to approach her; I hope she does not take the wrong meaning of me following her.

She reminds me of the girl that has been haunting my dreams at night. Every night I see the same dream, a girl with pointy ears, long blonde hair, and beautiful sea blue eyes, calling my name. I do not know why but I always get restless afterwards, I cannot sleep after I see her and my heart starts to ache. My body is left trembling, I want to save her yet I have never met her. It could be that Alena is related to these dreams, since they started once she arrived. I have to ask her what these dreams are and why they keep on occurring.

"Lord Loki, if you have something to ask, why you don't come and ask me," Alena said without looking my way.

How did she know I was here? No one in the nine realms can sense my presence if I do not wish to be noticed. I stepped out of the shadow and sat next to her on the bench. "How did you know I was here, Alena?"

"I have many gifts; I come from a gifted family of elves. I can sense the presence of anyone, no matter how hard they try to hide themselves in the shadows". She turned and looked directly into my eyes. "I know what haunts you, I do not know the answers but I know people in my world that can give you what you want".

"If you are gifted Lady Alena, how did you manage to get captured? You should not have had any trouble dealing with those thugs."

"It is a question, which even I cannot answer. I have been wondering about why everything happened the way they did. Sometimes even the most talented warriors are killed in battle; I am no match for them. I feel this what the Valar wanted..."

She speaks of things unknown to me, what in the name of the All-Father is the "Valar". "May I ask which realm you come from?"

"I come from a land called Middle-Earth. My home is in Rivendell, I am the Lord's youngest daughter. There are three elven kingdoms in Middle-Earth; Rivendell where Lord Elrond resides, Lorien the realm of the Lady of the Light, and Mirkwood the home of the Elven King and Legolas...

She stopped abruptly at the name Legolas, the light from her face faded and tears escaped her eyes. Was Legolas the name of her lover? "Are you alright, Lady Alena?"

"I am fine. I just miss my loved ones. As, I was saying, I am the daughter of Lord Elrond, the granddaughter of Lady of Light, and soon to be wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

She is quite the powerful woman, to be an important person of all three elven kingdoms. "My lady, you mentioned that you knew what haunts me. I have been having the same dream after your arrival; there is a girl with fair skin, long blonde hair, and eyes blue as the sea. She always seems to call me and I her. We are strolling through a forest and then she is suddenly captured by spiders and I am injured too such an extent that I cannot go after her. I think her name is Meleth; I keep calling her name as I wake up at night. Do you know anything, Alena?"

Blonde hair and eyes bright as the sea. Meleth, it cannot be her, yet the way he describes her is fits the description. How can I tell him that it is my dear friend and future sister-in-law? I don't know what is going on but it seems that Loki has to meet her, there is something going on that even I cannot tell right now. A higher power is at work here. "Yes, I know her. She is the youngest princess of Mirkwood, my friend and future sister-in-law"

Author's note: Momo here guys! Sorry, this chapter turned out to be a shitty chapter...I wrote this long time ago but never posted it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be well written and more logical? I posted this because I just didn't know how to write this part..so please BEAR with me lol. I really wish that more people would comment and share their thoughts and ideas


	7. Picnic With Gods

Over the course of the next few weeks, Alena and Loki became the best of friends and a sister to Thor. Alena came as a blessing to the brothers; she strengthened their bonds as the three of them spent more time together. Alena would have all of her meals with the two brothers, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. It was hard to separate the three of them; all of Asgard was talking about the changed behavior of Loki and Thor around Alena. Alena had become the biggest celebrity in all of nine realms, being the one to make Loki a kinder person, many suspected that they were seeing each other but only their friends knew what was going on. Loki had never been to this close to someone before and he found Alena's friendship to be fun and entertaining. After hearing about the bonding between the brothers, the All-Father, Odin, decided to hold the coronation in three weeks time. Preparations were going at full speed and guests were coming from all over to attend the coronation of the crown prince, the next in line to be king. That is when the three sisters arrives into their lives, the cousins of Loki and Thor, goddesses of Asgard, Brynhildr, Freya, and Idunn.

Even at this moment the trio, Alena, Loki, and Thor were taking heading to the stables to ride their horses, Thor and Loki were taking Alena to their childhood favorite spot in a field with a single tree. "Alena, had I known you were an excellent rider, I would have taken you out before, maybe we can go riding without my nuisance of a brother" Loki said while smiling at . Alena, she laughed while looking at Thor who was about to retort to Loki's comment. "Now, brother of mine, you are just jealous that Alena told me first that she is skilled with horses, maybe you should have asked your 'best friend' before I did" Thor comments with a smirk on his face . . Alena laughs as she links one arm with each of the boys, "Oh boys! Let us behave; I thought you two were going to take me to this special place today. Come on, let us hurry then! I want to see what you two have to show me" as she dragged both of them off before they made this a snide remark contest. At the stables, their horses were ready to go along with lunch for the three of them; apparently, they were going to get lunch at this place with Alena. Alena loved spending time with the two of them, Thor and Loki reminded of her the twins sometimes, they were always at each other. Once settled, they head out with Thor leading and Loki and Alena rode alongside each other. "Brother, do you even remember the way there? You hardly visit that place anymore, you spend time bawling with your underlings" Loki said as he trotted to Thor. "Do not fret Loki, I know the way, we spent our childhood there, do you think I would forget that place so easily?"  
"Oh so you do know the way? Well in that case, why not a race to our destination?" Loki challenged his brother and winked . at Alena."If that is what you desire, brother, then you shall get it. Have I ever denied a challenge from you, brother? As long as Alena is okay with us running off, then we are good to go" Thor looks at Alena and she nods saying, "You two won't change, so go ahead, I will follow you two". That was all they needed to hear and they were off after smiling at Alena. She laughed at their childishness and increased her speed to stay up with the brothers.

After riding for a couple of minutes, Thor and Loki started to slow down, I caught up to them and looked at our surroundings Beautiful-Tree-tunnels-around- we were walking through the most beautiful forest I had ever seen in Asgard. They looked at my awestruck face and smiled. Loki cleared his throat, "It's beautiful isn't?" as he grabbed the reins of my horse and continued guiding the horses through the forest. Thor began by saying, "Father, had built this forest for Mother since she loves nature so much" he paused as we reached out destination. He got off his horse and helped me off and guided to the lake japan-cherry-blossom "This is it, this is our favorite place. This is the place that Father had created for our Mother and when it was completed, he brought her here and proposed to her at heart of the forest. It is beautiful, isn't it, Alena?" I looked at Thor with a bright gleam in my eyes and a smile on my face; I was touched that they brought me here. To a place that only, they and their family know. Loki looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Alena, this place is very special to us. Mother and Father would bring us here every week to spend time as a family. Those moments are very precious to us and we wanted to share those moments with you". As they were talking tears started to roll from eyes and I just could not stop crying, these boys meant the world to her, they were her family in a strange world. Only people that had helped her when she had no one to rely on. Thor being Thor was freaked out by my tears and yelled at Loki, "Brother! What have you done?! Now, Alena is crying!" "But-" Loki began. "No, Thor, Loki, I am just touched on how much you two care for me. You two have supported me from the beginning and continue to do so, I just want to thank you for everyth-oomph" Thor crushed me in a bear hug and swung me around "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO CRY! IT IS TIME TO ENJOY AND EAT!" Thankfully, Loki was able to save me and took me away to set up the picnic. We spent the entire day there and revisited Thor and Loki's old memories. As evening approached, we got ready to head back but Loki took me away for a short walk, while Thor readied our horses.

Loki grabbed my hand and walked for a while until we arrived at a tree with hanging flowers wp-content/u... sat me down with him. I looked at him and he just stared at the flowers for a while and then spoke with a soft voice, "Alena" "Yes, Loki"  
"Alena, I wanted to ask you something. Well, I have a couple questions for you." He paused for my answer, he seemed very anxious for some reason. "What is it Loki? You know you can ask me anything you want, I do not hide anything from the two of you".  
Loki looked at me and hesitated but started again "Alena, what if you do find a way back home, which we would be happy about, but what if that meant that you could never see us again? What-" he stopped and looked down at his hands. It was then I realized what I meant to him and how much he loved me as a friend, I was his only solace in the world, holding him down from the darkness and sadness within him. Somewhere within him, he was fighting a battle and I was the only light that was keeping him at bay and if I were to go, then... I was about to answer when Thor cleared his throat "Uhm, so if you two have had enough time to talk bad about me, then we should be heading back. We would not want to keep a maiden out after dark, lest there be talk". He helped me up, guided me to my horse, and helped me on. I kept looking at Loki but he would not make eye contact with me, I wanted to say something but I just could not. Every time I did try, Thor kept interrupting me by distracting my attention. It was then I realized that Thor had heard our conversation and was afraid of hearing my answer for his brother's sake. As we made back to the palace, Loki headed in first as quickly as he could without giving me a chance to stop him and retired to his chambers. Thor offered to take me back to my chambers and we walked in silence until we arrived at my door, I turned to open my door when Thor put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him to find the sadness in his eyes, "Alena, I know what Loki asked of you. I know that he should not have asked you that question and put you in a difficult position. You are from a different world and if you had a chance, you would-you should return to your world, to your family and loved ones. I was afraid of what you would say to Loki and kept interrupting the two of you. I should have known better, I am sorry Alena".

I looked at Thor and took his hands in my own, "Thor, you and Loki mean the world to me. However, I cannot stay here forever but if I were to find a way back, then that would be the best for both Loki and I. I have not been entirely true to you about a certain matter, it is about Loki. There is something or someone in my world that has been linked to Loki's fate and I believe that would be for the better but we have yet to see how these events play out". "Alena, what may this someone be?" "I cannot answer that yet Thor but I promise I will tell you more once I am certain of things". "If you say so Alena, I wish you a goodnight". "You as well, Thor, may your sleep be restful". However, they had not realized that there were unwelcome guests that were listening in on their conversation. Listening to their plans and predictions for the future, ready to make use of that to destroy the worlds. An evil, a friend, and a jealous lover were present preparing for their entrance in their lives.

Hi Guys! It's MOMO! Sorry, that it took so long for an update. I had no motivation to finish the chapter but it came to me today..out of nowhere! XD I am so happy that I completed the chapter :D 


End file.
